criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Promise Made of Lies
Promise Made of Lies is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 32nd case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 74th case of the game. It takes place in Balkans. Plot When the team heard that their agent is dead in Albania the player and Luka went to the scene of the crime on abandon farm to take over the investigation from the local police. From the local police officer they got the information that the victim is Anabell Devonport, an undercover agent of EIP who work on a drug trafficking across West Balkan. The team first question victim's girlfriend, a local Albanian resident Laidona Metarapi. As the team continued investigation, they came across with an old friend, a leader of ally Red Hand Vasilescu Constantinescu and Lisin Logoreci, a Chief of Tirana PD. When the autopsy is completed Katarina told the team that whoever killed the agent keep the bees because on that farm is long term abandoned. Later on, the team recap the case when Chief Wilson approaches the team and said that they need to hurry because World Defense Department want to take over all victim's property. he team went to the victim's apartment and by the international law demand area to be clean of all World Defense Department agents. After the search the team freely added one WDD agent Verak Haxhiu and as well Durime Metarapi, a victim's step daughter to the suspect list. Later on the team find the reason to speak with Laidona when Luka and the player found that she spied on the victim. She said that she did spied on her but just because of her safety because LEGION became strongly active and she just wanted to protect her. The team approached as well and v when the player discovered that he had an argument with the victim and on that he said that they did had an argument but just because he thought that she is one of those "dirty Serbian spies". After analyzes of Vasilescu's phone the plyer and Luka also approached him. When he was questioned about threat messages, he sent to the victim he said that he did that just to make her scared because she broke his heart when she decided to go and be with another woman. Later that day, Zeynep approached and said that the EIP's security cameras on the victim's place caught that someone trespasses the scene. Quickly they found that the person who were lurking around the scene is agent Haxhiu who said that he will never trust EIP and that he thinks that "just like Anabell" the whole department works for bad guys and that he will continue to spy them no matter what will happen. As well, they spoke with Durime again when the player found that she burned some of the pictures of her step-mother. She said that she was the worst step-mom she had and that she constantly wanted from her to be better, better and better giving her a lot of stress. On the end, the player and Luka put Laidona behind bars. After her failed tries of denying she confessed the homicide. She said that Anabell should've there at the first place and that she is only one to blame for her death. She said that she hid a secret from Anabell and that secret is that she is a spy of Underground Organization of Albania and she had a very important task to hit someone and stole the drug from the Balkan Cartel, but instead of the target Anabell appeared and when she saw her as a spy she threats her that she will tell everything to EIP and that she will be arrested. In that moment she hit her neck, and she fell on the hives, not being dead yet. Because she couldn't leave her there not allowing her to be alive she got bees from her garden and allow them to stick her to death, thinking that will count as an accident, not a homicide. Judge Andrich sentenced her to life imprisonment. Post-trial, Chief Wilson approached the team and said that he need to have a private conversation with him. He told the player that he worried about the Underground Organization because that organization was a branch of EIP before they get their independence and that they need to find who the leader is and to convince the leader before they deal with LEGION and cause another disaster. On the player's suggestion they went to Vasilescu to see if he knows something about that. He said that he often seen a weird guys to lurk around the abandon farm and then they went to search for more clues. The player found a security camera footage who saw that Anabell had a conversation with a person who has the logo of The Underground Organization of the shirt.Quickly they went there and found her notebook and after the lab analyzes, they found that the leader is also the Chief of Tirana Police Department Lisin Logoreci. He said that TUO is not legal secret service of Albania and that they will never deal and be allied with criminals like LEGION and then Lisin told the player that if they ever get bored with EIP, they can always join TUO. In the meantime, Luka asked if the player can have a word with him. He said that he feel bad for Durime and that he talked with his wife to adopt her. He said that she already came to Albania but while passing near the warehouse she lost the adoption certification. With the players help Luka found the certification, but they needed to be sure to be legal so they took it to the lab. After the analyzes of the certification, Luka, his wife and the player went to say good news to Durime. In the moment of celebration that third Balkan war is prevented and that the team adopt a young girl to not become an orphan, Josip approached and said that Greece is on the economic breakdown and that rioters are so intense that a new civil war could start any moment and that the team should be there in the case of any crime start. Summary 'Victim' * Ababell Devonport 'Murder Weapon' * Bees 'Killer' * Laidona Metarapi Suspects LMetarapiSTE.png|Laidona Metarapi VConstantinescuC32STE.png|Vasilescu Constantinescu LLogoreciSTE.png|Lisin Logoreci VHaxhiuSTE.png|Verak Haxhiu DMetarapiSTE.png|Durime Metarapi Quasi-Suspect(s) FWilsonQSTE.png|Chief Wilson LBrezovecQSTE.png|Luka Brezovec Killer's Profile * The Killer chews tobacco. * The Killer keeps bees. * The Killer has high blood pressure. * The Killer has bee sting. * The Killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandon Farm (Clues. Victim's body, Bee Keeper outfit; New Suspect: Laidona Metarapi; Victim identified: Anabell Devonport) *Question Laidona Metarapi about her relations with the victim (Prerequisite: Abandon Farm searched; New Crime Scene: Abandon Warehouse) *Examine Bees Keeper outfit (Result: Brown grass) *Investigate Abandon Warehouse (Prerequisite: Laidona interrogated; Clues: Forensic kit, Faded nametag) *Examine Forensic kit (Result: Drawing New Suspect: Vasilescu Constantinescu) *Examine Faded Name Tag (Result: Name; New Suspect: Lisin Logoreci) *Ask Vasilescu Constantinescu how he knows the victim (Prerequisite: Drawing found) *Ask Lisin Logoreci why he left his nametag on the crime scene (Prerequisite: name recovered) *Analyze Brown grass (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer chews tobacco) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is bee keeper) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Agent Haxhiu what he is doing in EIP's investigation (Profile Updated: Verak chews tobacco; New Crime Scene: Victim's Living Room) *Investigate Victim's Living Room (Prerequisite: Verak interrogated; Clues: Picture frame, Carton box, Broken device) *Examine Picture Frame (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Durime Metarapi) *Examine Carton box (Result: Pen) *Examine Broken device (Result: Blood pressure checker) *Inform Durime about her step mother's murder (Prerequisite: New Suspect identified; Profile Updated: Darime & Laidona keeps bees) *Analyze Pen (12:00:00) *Analyze Blood pressure checker (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has high blood pressure) *Ask Laidona why she spied on the victim (Prerequisite: Pen analyzed; Profile Updated: Laidona chews tobacco and has high blood pressure; New Crime Scene: Demolished Corner) *Investigate Demolished Corner (Prerequisite: Laidona interrogated; Clues: Broken Camera, Locked phone) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) *Examine Locked phone (Result: Phone) *Question Lisin why he had the argument with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera restored; Profile Updated: Lisin has high blood pressure) *Analyze Phone (12:00:00) *Interrogate Vasilescu about her real connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Profile Updated: Vasilescu chews tobacco, keeps bees and has high blood pressure) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Footprint, Opened drawer, Broken pieces) *Examine Footprint (Result: Verak's footprint) *Examine Opened Drawer(Result: Half-burned photos) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: CD) *Ask agent Haxhiu why is he lurking around the crime scene (Prerequisite: Footprint recognized; Profile Updated: Verak keeps bees and has high blood pressure) *Ask Durime why she burned pictures of her step-mother (Prerequisite: Pictures found; Profile Updated: Durime has high blood pressure) *Analyze CD (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Hives) *Investigate Hives (Prerequisite: CD analyzed; Clues: Bee Keeper Gloves, Pile of leaves) *Examine Bee Keeper Gloves (Result: Red substance) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Bee) *Analyze Red substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Analyze Bee (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has bee sting) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eve of Disaster 6! Eve of Disaster 6 *See what Chief Wilson has to tell you *Speak to Luka Brezovec *Ask Vasilescu if he knows something about The Underground Organization's leader (Prerequisite: Chief Wilson interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Abandon Warehouse (Prerequisite: Luka interrogated; Clues: Smudged paper) *Investigate Abandon Farm (Prerequisite: Vasilescu interrogated; Clues: Security camera) *Examine Smudged paper (Result: Adoption certification) *Examine Security camera (Result: Security camera) *Analyze Adoption certification (03:00:00) *Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00) *Say good news to Durime (Prerequisite: Adoption certification analyzed; Reward: Bear plushie necklace) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Prerequisite: Security camera analyzed; Clues: Plastic box) *Examine Plastic box (Result: Black notebook) *Analyze Black notebook (09:00:00) *Convince the leader of The Underground Organization to never become the ally of LEGION (Prerequisite: Black notebook analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)